Being a Salvatore
by ever-joliene
Summary: "Damon", an unexpected moan came out of her mouth. "Yeah, say that that again", he now faced her and focused on her red lips. He so wanted to lock them with his. "We're not alone..."
1. Chapter 1

Alexia sat on her bed as she listened to her parents. They were downstairs, in the living room and fighting- like always.

"No, don't touch me or suffer another aneurism", Bonnie shouted as her husband approached her, trying to touch her hands.

He only laughed. "Oh come on, babe, it was just a game."

"Don't babe me and no, it was not just a game. You cheated, that's why I lost", she shot him deadly glares. Everyone knew that Bonnie was a bad loser, she would stay mad at pleople for a very long time, especially when that certain person was her husband.

"I did not cheat, your just a loser when it comes to poker", he approached her again and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "A very sexy loser."

"Shut up", she reponded and tried to shrug him off.

Damon pulled her back into his arms, embraced her and started to place more kisses on her neck.

"Mhm, you smell like heaven", he murmured, stroking her hips, "I love it."

"I showered today and you are not forgiven, cheater." She streched her neck and let him kiss her deeper. Damon's kisses made it impossible to stay mad at him any longer.

"I'm pretty sure a tour to the bedroom will change that", he wiggled his eyesbrows and before she could even blink he pulled her down the couch. His hands found their way under her red blouse.

"Damon", an unexpected moan came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, say that that again", he now faced her and focused on her red lips. He so wanted to lock them with his.

"We're not alone, Ali is in her room."

"Not anymore", the 15 year old teenager shouted from the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl of strawberries, washed them and walked into the living room. She found her parents now sitting side by side, with Damon's arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Sunshine, when did you come home", her father asked and patted on the seat beside him. Alexia sat down and placed both of her legs over Damon's knee. His eyebrow shot up, but he did not push his daughter's legs down as she began to eat the strawberries.

"Two hours ago, like you told me."

He smiled. "Good girl, that's why you're my favourite child."

"Dad, I'm your only child", she rolled her eyes. They were as blue as Damon's, equipped with the same power to hypnotize every single person without compelling. Especially Damon was very roud of that, it was like looking at himself whenever he saw his daughter. Okay, she had Bonnie's lips and her nose and her locks of course, but everything else was from Damon. He was such a proud papa.

"Well, lucky you. What did you and Serena do?"

"Nothing, she is grounded and I don't understand why."

"Elena grounded her", Bonnie asked suspeciously.

"Nope, that was uncle Stefan and now she gives him the silent treatment."

Damon laughed, his brother was such a softy dad, he never thought he would even get angry at his own daughter to actually ground her.

"What did she do", her mother continued to ask.

"Went on a date with a guy."

"I wouldn't just ground you if you do the same, sunshine. That guy must have had a death wish for dating a Salvatore. I hope Stefan took care of him." Although Serena was not his biological daughter, he and his niece were very close and she practically grew up together with his Alexia.

"Selly is 16, I think she is old enough to date eventually."

"16 is not old, she's still a child. Just like you by the way and that means, no dating for you either, sunshine", Damon said.

The teenager huffed.

"Nah, nah, nah stop the huffing. I was completely serious here. If I find out you're having a date with a random guy, I haven't checked before, things will get really bloody. I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I'm more than your father, sunshine", he showed her his sharp teeths.

"Oh daddy", Alexia only shook her head and continued eating, "I would never disappoint you. I would just ask Mommy", she winked at him.

"Bonnie", Damon's eyes turned to slits as he slowly gazed his wife.

"What? She is 15. I was 14, when I had my first boyfriend and everything went perfectly fine", Bonnie shrugged her shoulder and smiled at him, making him mad on the inside.

"I don't care, my little daughter will not date until she turns at least 21."

Mother and daughter laughed loudly, Damon could be so silly and at these times both of his girls were against him. He hated that.

"Damon, you can be so funny and silly at the same time", Bonnie continued to laughed with Alexia. She just loved bonding with her daughter to make her husband mad. "21? She is way too beautiful to stay single for another six years."

"And that's the reason why we have to keep every horny guy away from her, Bonnie!"

"Dad, I'm not a stupid bitch who will have sex and appear on MTV's teen mom", Alexia responded.

"Yeah, because you will never have sex. It's horrible and it's fucking the shit out of me, when I think about it."

"So horrible that you and Mom want to do it almostly every single day?"

"Alexia", Bonnie shouted out shockingly.

"What, do you guys really think I still believe you're playing wrestle games? I'm not five."

"Sad but true, I wish you would be this young and naiv again. You were so sweet and innocent, sunshine."

"I'm still your sweet and innocent sunshine, daddy", Alexia said and put her head on his brawny shoulder, then she held his hand like she always did.

"Yes you are, but not for long. You're almost an adult. It happened so fast", Damon said with a certain sadness in his voice. He could not believe how fast time had passed by. It felt like yesterday when his only daugther was born, when she made her first steps on her tiny feet and when she said her very first word, which was something like 'bo'. The first day in kindergarten was the hardest day for him, he secretly shed a few tears as she waved and kissed him goodbye. Bonnie had to use all of her power to get them drive back home. Her first school day did not go very well either.

"I will always be your little girl, no matter what age I am", Alexia said and kissed Damon's cheek. In this moment he was the happiest man on earth. Sitting in his own home with his the love of his life and their beautiful daughter on his side was more than he had ever asked for.

**...**

**I know I'm obsessed with the idea of Bamon being a family and having a child together. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. I have no idea if I will continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sally, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah", Serena whispered but kept her eyes on someone else than her cousin before her.

"Sal", the 15 year old bashed on the table, making her cousin face her again.

"What!"

"Can you just stop gloating at him and remember that we're together here?"

Serena sighed heavily and sat back straight on her chair again. The cousins were outside of a restaurant, enjoying their milkshakes- well, at least one of them. Serena practically had her eyes glued on her new crush Evan Miller, who sat a few tables away from them.

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes, and", Alexia asked. She was not interested in this guy and to be honest, fretful over Serena's obsession for him. He was the new and sexy guy in town and of course Serena decided, that he would be her next boyfriend.

"And? This guy is hot, hot, hot."

"Nope, not really and this is just your vagina speaking. You just wanna bang him and see if can hold a candle to your weird ex- boyfriend."

"Ex- lover not boyfriend. I just wanted to make Evan jealous, but he did not recognize me so I dumped him."

"Thank God, he was such a creep and Dad would have killed you, instead of just grounding you."

"You told uncle Damon that I was grounded?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And the reason why is", Serena asked with eyes wide open.

"Oh come on, like I can hide anything from Dad, he has his eyes and ears everywhere. Besides Mom called your Mom afterwards. You didn't actually think you could keep that a secret", Alexia rolled her eyes. Their mothers were best friends and shared everything with each other since they were little and their fathers were brothers.

"Was uncle Damon angry?"

"A little, but he had to laugh when I told him that uncle Stefan grounded you."

"My dad is crazy, he had no right and to be honest I didn't believe him, when he grounded me. Since when did he turn into this over- protected vampire daddy? That's _your _dad's job."

Both girls smirked.

"Yeah and it's also my job to make sure that the two of you make it home before it gets dark", Damon said out of nowhere. Of course he did not leave his _children_ out of his sight.

He sat down next to his daughter, but not before kissing both girl's cheeks in welcome.

"Daddy, what are you doing here", Alexia asked, "this is our girl's day and we would like to spend it without _you_."

"But I don't want to be without _you_", he winked at the girls and kissed his daughter even harder on her soft cheek. "By the way, you're still grounded cupcake", he directed that part to his niece.

"No, I'm not. Mom allowed me to go out with Ali and I don't care what Dad says", the brown haired teenager responded stubbornly.

"You're still not speaking to Stefan?"

"Absolutely not and I will never talk to him again."

Damon laughed out loud.

"What's so funny", Serena asked a little angry.

Damon only laughed harder. He always liked messing around, especially with the girls and Bonnie of course.

"Uncle Damon", Serena whined and that's when she reminded him of his brother, when they were kids.

"Cupcake, you could never stop talking to Stefan, you're his little girl", he held her hand.

"I'm not little anymore and he doesn't understand it."

"But he's your father, he will always see you as his little girl. Just like I do. He raised you, told you everything, showed you the world. Everything he does revolves around you and your mother. He doesn't want to see you hurt, especially not by some horny guy, who cannot handle his dick."

"It doesn't feel like he wants to prevent me from getting hurt. He's trying to lock me up and not let me live my life."

"That is not true and you know that", now it was Stefan Salvatore who spoke. He lazily walked over to their table and took the seat next to his daughter.

"And what are you doing here", Serena asked, not even surprised to find her father appearing next to her. Where ever Damon was, Stefan was not very far. The brothers were basically inseparably.

"Your uncle was right, you're still grounded and you shouldn't be here."

"I don't listen to you anymore", she replied and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Stefan chuckled and stroked his daughter's long, dark and straight hair. She looked just like her mother. She was the spitting image of Elena but her eyes were green, just like Stefan's.

"You don't speak to me, you don't listen to me, what am I going to do all day long?"

Serena just shrugged her shoulder, but as she saw her father's sad eyes her hard stares softened. She could never stay mad at him for very long, after all he was her _Daddy._ Her first love and her hero.

"I miss my little Serena, you have no idea how I suffered since the day you stopped speaking to me. You should ask your mother", Stefan continued.

"Or me", Damon mumbled as he threw an arm over Alexia's shoulder, pulling her against him and cuddled with his beautiful sunshine.

"And why are you trying to lock me up then? Daddy, I'm getting older I need to go out and see the world myself", Serena explained and turned her attention to her father.

"I know and to be honest I don't like it. The world can be such a cruel place, I just want to save you from getting harmed or hurt."

"I know Dad, but there are also good things in the world. You can't prevent me from getting hurt, but when it happens I wish you will be there and comfort me", Serena put her head on Stefan's shoulder, who placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Of course I will. I love you my little Serena."

"I love you too, Daddy, you're my hero", she responded and leaned on him even more.

...

Bonnie sat on her king size bed in her bedroom, while she talked to Elena on the phone.

_"I couldn't stop smiling since they came home", Elena said on the other side of the phone._

_"I'm happy that they're back on track, the last two days were horrific."_

_"I know, I couldn't stand seeing both of them so unhappy. It was saddening and it broke my heart."_

_"Mine too, that's why I just had to call you after Ali came home. I hate seeing them fighting, this is so unusual for them."_

_"Oh yes, I never saw Stefan like that. He was not angry, he had this fear in his eyes as if Sally will run away and never come back."_

_"In a few years she will be an adult, I think he can't wrapp his mind around the fact that she's slowly starting to become independent", Bonnie said._

_"Exactly. In a few years she could probably have her own family, it's not like he wouldn't like it but he won't see her every single day anymore. She won't be around any longer, like he is used to it right now."_

_"Poor Stefan and poor you, it won't take long until the same will happen to little miss Alexia."_

_"You betcha. Oh, she's staying here over night."_

_"Alexia? Okay, I'm fine with that but Damon didn't tell me."_

_"Maybe he wanted to surprise you and take you out for dinner."_

_"No, I don't think so, he probably wants to stay at home and do nothing."_

_"Yeah, porobably. I have to go and see after the girls. See you tomorrow, Bon and have a good night."_

_"You too and kiss the girls good night for me."_

_"I will", Elena replied and hung up._

Bonnie put the phone back on the night stand and began to read a journalistic magazine.

"You read enough Judgy, it's time to relax", her husband whispered in her ear as he leaned down and massaged her bare shoulders. Bonnie put the magazine aside and folded her arms under her head.

"Why didn't you tell me that our daughter will have a sleepover at her cousin's?"

"Because Elena was right", he kissed her left shoulder briefly, "I wanted to surprise you, but instead of going out for diner, which is totally not my thing, I would rather indulge you with my hands", his hands wandered down to her back and drew small circles on the small of her back. Bonnie shiverd, she loved his strong hands and what the did to her.

"With a massage? That's a great idea."

"Oh, it's just the beginning. My hands can do so much more to you", he said only seconds before he turned her on her back and kissed her hard and passionately.

"And what would that be?"

Damon smirked wickedly. His right hand disappeard under her shirt and cupped her bra covered boob. Bonnie moaned, arched her back and smiled widely.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you are?" Damon gazed down at his wife and continued to knead her boob. "You're such a beauty, a diamant, the love of my life."

"And you are mine", she whispered as he leaned down and started their night full of love and passion.

...

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and putiing my story on your favourite list.**


End file.
